Crimson Fury
Crimson Fury is a vehicle first introduced in Twisted Metal (1995), and again appears in Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, Twisted Metal: Head-On and Twisted Metal (2012). Crimson Fury has always been depicted as a red sleek sports car or supercar and always has been driven by a government agent. As such, Crimson Fury is one of the fastest vehicles in most of the games it appeared, along with Twister, Spectre and Mr. Grimm. Crimson Fury's Special Weapon has varied between games, although they usually involve some type of laser beam or projectile and is always depicted as red or red-like. Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicle: 1993 Lamborghini Diablo 'Crimson Fury' Sharp and SUPER FAST. This sports car can outrun every other vehicle in this year's contest. Driver: Agent Stone Agent Stone has been hired by an underground freedom organization. His job is to use his prize to claim an object that could liberate the world! Vehicle Type: Special Weapon: 2/5 * Crimson Blade: A thin red armor melting laser. Very precise to have at your command. A metal slicing laser beam! Line up your shots with this. It's hard to use, but well worth it if you get a direct hit! Speed: 5/5 Handling: 5/5 Armor: 1/5 License Plate: TRSTNO1 (Trust No one) When Driving It: Avoid using the tight turn. Crimson Fury's normal handling will do just fine. When Fighting It: Beware of Crimson's deadly rear attacks. When chasing him, try and cut him off using the radar instead of trailing directly behind. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl This red sports car's Special Weapon involves 3 flaming paper airplanes with deadly homing accuracy! But they don't just explode on impact, they'll set your car ablaze too! Vehicle: 1973 Lancia Stratos "Crimson Fury" Driver: Agent Stone Vehicle Type: Sports Car Armor: 3/10 Acceleration: 9/10 Top Speed: 10/10 Handling: 6/10 Special Weapon: Fires 3 flaming paper airplanes at opponents. It has fair damage and has napalm capabilities. Twisted Metal: Head-On Crimson Fury returns again in Head-On, this time with a different driver by the name of Agent Shepard. His special is similar to the one in Twisted Metal (1995). In this game, Agent Shepard enters Twisted Metal to capture Calypso and to put an end to the contest. He is unlocked when you beat the Death Race Challenge in Monaco. Name: Agent Shepard Vehicle: 1996 Lamborghini Diablo "Crimson Fury" Age: '''34 '''Height: 6'1 Weight: 200 Backstory: Agent Shepard is a good and dedicated FBI agent who entered Twisted Metal with the goal of bringing the FBI's most wanted man, Calypso, to justice. He's a simple and straightforward man, so if he wins Twisted Metal, Shepard hopes to capture Calypso (with the help of the FBI). Handling: 10/10 Armor: '2/10 '''Special Weapon: '''8/10 *'Reticle Pulse Blast: '''Targets enemies using a reticle, then fires a homing red orb at opponents. '''Speed: 8/10 Twisted Metal (2012) Crimson Fury is a returning vehicle in Twisted Metal (2012). It is the fastest vehicle in the game and the second weakest (The weakest being Reaper). It is unlocked by completing Dollface's first event. Vehicle: 2002 Ferrari Enzo 'Crimson Fury' Vehicle Type: Italian sports car Speed: 5/5 (120/155 mph) Armor: 1/5 (110 pts.) Special Weapons: 5/5 * Flamethrower (120 pts.) * Incendiary Shockwave (20 pts.) Overall: 11/15 License Plate: CRMSNKCK (Crimson Kick) or X-TNCSHN (Extinction) Crimson Fury's primary special is a flamethrower; keep the flame stream on your opponent long enough and fireballs will burst out, inflicting extra damage. The secondary special is an incendiary shockwave that can be charged up and ignite all opponents caught in the blast radius. Both of these specials are similar to Kamikaze's, but have slight differences, the most significant difference being the secondary special. When hitting the e-brake, Crimson Fury seems to turn faster than any other car, as it is a supercar. Crimson Fury is mostly associated with the Dolls. Trivia General *Crimson Fury is notable for its drivers never having been "betrayed" by Calypso in any of its appearances. This also applies to Shadow. *Crimson Fury is one of the many vehicles who borrowed from Thumper's original flamethrower Special Weapon. The others include Firestarter, Drag Queen, Warthog, Cousin Eddy and Kamikaze. Twisted Metal (1995) *Crimson Fury's license plate may be a reference to the X-files. *Crimson Furry appears on game's box art. Twisted Metal 4 *In TM4, it is possible to create a sports car that looks identical to Crimson Fury's appearance in TM(1995) using Create Car mode. It can even be given the Laser Special Weapon which is similar to its classic special and can be named "CrimsonFury" although there is not enough room for the extra space. Twisted Metal: Head-On *Crimson Fury is one of the four vehicles in TM:H-O that did not appear in Twisted Metal 2, the others being newcomers Cousin Eddy, ATV and Tower Tooth. *It should be noted that Crimson Fury has 2 Different vehicle types Twisted Metal (2012) *Among alternate paintjobs available for Crimson Fury in Twisted Metal (2012) is a special skin released. The skin depicts the 2010 Ferrari "Enzo" Winner of Le Mans 2010. Both white and black skins are available. *In Twisted Metal (2012), Crimson Fury and Kamikaze's secondary Special attack creates a Fire/Ice theme. Crimson Fury's shockwave burns, and Kamikaze's shockwave freezes. Both use a Flamethrower as a primary Special. *The cover picture for ''Twisted Metal (2012) ''has two seperate Crimson Fury vehicles on it. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles